Deadly Rivalries
by soccerchic17
Summary: Malfoy Finds himself in a whole lot of trouble with no way out. Will Harry rescue him or leave him to die? Please R&R!In the first chapter there is a mistake that i cant get rid of. Please forgive me.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books and am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Today we will be learning how to turn a toad into a bat. This is highly advanced magic that may turn up on your N.E.W.T.S. I highly doubt that any of you will master creature to creature transfiguration on your first try. Potter? Potter have you heard a word that I have said?"  
  
"Huh. Oh, yes professor. Bat....newts....got it" said Harry as though he had just awoken from an unpleasant dream. He had been staring at the floor thinking. Thinking about Sirius, his godfather, who was now lost forever. Thinking about Voldemort now back to full power once again eager to kill Harry. But if Dumbledore was near him Voldemort couldn't touch him for Dumbledore was the only wizard more powerful than him. But could Harry really rely on that? After all Voldemort was stronger now and worse than ever before. Harry Tried to block this out of his mind as Hermione Granger hissed at him to get to work. Hermione was a know-it-all sort of girl who knew any question you could give her, but a good friend all the same. She was born of muggle parents and had bushy brownish blonde hair. Harry's other best friend Ron was sitting on his other side working with his toad and only managing to turn it an ugly purple color. Ron was very tall and lanky with bright red hair much like his nine brothers and sisters. Ron was from an all wizarding family. Even though they didn't have much money his family got by and is the most inviting group of people you could meet.  
  
" Hey Harry, I'm glad that old Umbridge woman is gone! Aren't you? She was the worst teacher we've ever had. Even worst than Snape. If that's possible." Said Ron laughing weekly.  
  
Harry tried to force a smile. But it wouldn't come. Ron had been trying to cheer Harry up ever since he had lost Sirius but it was useless. Harry was to caught up in his own thoughts.  
  
At 11:15 Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of transfiguration headed for lunch. Ron's stomach growled loudly. "Man, I'm hungry. I could eat a Hippogriff. Wonder what we're eatin' today!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. Harry knew what was coming. Hermione had this thing about house elves. Something about treating them unfair. Stupid really, house elves live to serve. That's what they do and their happy that way.  
  
" Oh Hermione, come off it." said Ron irritably. Harry didn't know what happened after that. They got into some weird argument about food which had nothing at all to do with house elves. Harry's mind strayed away from the conservation. Into a kind of half dream. He was walking through the halls and could hear everyone talking happily but from a distance. It was as if there were a glass wall surrounding him as he walked blocking out all sound. He faintly heard someone say "Look what me mum sent me! Chocolates!" What Harry wouldn't give to say that one-day.  
Malfoy, Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts walked by and laughed " Hey scar head, been crying for your mum lately?" Slytherins all around him burst into laughter. Usually at these words Harry would have yelled back at Malfoy to Malfoy's great enjoyment, but this time he didn't care what they said. He just walked past them staring straight-ahead not saying a word.  
Out of nowhere three adults appeared at his side. Two men and a lady. The lady had bright green eyes. Harry recognized them as his own. His mom. One of the men had unruly, black hair just like his. His father, James Potter. The third he recognized instantly as Sirius. They were all smiling at him joyfully. This couldn't be they were all dead.  
  
"Harry" Harry heard someone say. Was it his mom?  
  
"Harry!" Harry blinked and turned around. "Harry, this way" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, yea. Right." He said. The three people had vanished.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up!" said Ron excitedly, "Quidditch!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Alright, I'll go get my broom!"  
  
He and Ron walked across the grounds joking and laughing at Hufflepuff's pitiful lost to Ravenclaw, Just like old times. Thy got to the Qudditch pitch and Ron mounted and old school Milky Way. Harry grabbed a quaffle and mounted his Firebolt. He soared into the air his robes billowing behind him, the wind blowing in his face. Quidditch was the only thing in the world that could make him happy. This was truly where he belonged. He soared across the field to where Ron waited by the golden hoops. He threw the red soccer ball sized ball towards the right hoop. Ron made a spectacular save.  
  
"Lucky shot" said Harry smiling.  
  
" I think you should stick to seeker!" laughed Ron.  
  
They practiced until the sun went down. Then, all of a sudden Harry saw a glint of gold lying next to the lake shining in the light of the sunset. 


	2. Draco's story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books and am not making any profit off of this story. Please do not sue!  
  
This takes place shortly before the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Malfoy's story  
  
" Mr. Malfoy" said Snape," Well done. Excellent example of a well-brewed potion. Pay attention to Mr. Malfoy class. You may learn something."  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
Draco Smirked and looked back at Potter expecting his to have turned a foul color or something of the sort. Unfortunately he was just sitting back in his chair starring into off space. This is no fun at all. Potter was his favorite person to make angry. Potter was the most likely to retaliate. He would often get into loads of trouble while he, Draco, would get off with a few mere house points off. With Potter in the state he was there was anyone to tease. This was really starting to annoy Harry.  
  
"Five points Mr. Potter. Some of us who have decided to sit and stare into space and not do their work" Snape glanced at Harry as he said this "Will have a pop quiz at the end of lessons testing their potions. I suggest that you best get back to work" With this Snape glared at Potter and turned on his heel and marched off, cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Now this is more like it, thought Draco turning around to see Potters reaction. He merely shrugged and got to work. What!! Thought Draco as he saw this. No angry glare? No shouting? No cursing? This was not what he had expected at all. Not in the least. Draco slumped back in his chair grumpily.  
  
As they left the dungeons Draco tried to shout something nasty at Potter. Surely that would get his attention. But no, he just kept walking like a wandering zombie.  
  
After awhile Draco just decided to go set by the lake and conjure up some ideas to make people completely miserable. Yea, that would surely cheer him up. As he was descending the stone stairs just outside the entrance hall an ugly pug faced girl ran up to him and grabbed his arm tightly and started leading him back into the hall. Pansy Parkinson. She had had a crush on him for ages but he thought her revolting.  
  
" Leave me alone!" He said rather loudly shaking her off.  
  
"Oh but Drackie! I just have to show you something!" She said excitedly.  
  
"NO"  
  
" But Drakie!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't like you! Never have. Your ugly and you know it. Get lost!"  
  
"But Draco. You don't mean that," she said in a confident voice, obviously thinking he was kidding.  
  
"Yes! I do!"  
  
She stalked off. Pansy was the most annoying creature to ever walk the planet. No matter how mean he was to her she clung onto him like a new born puppy. He actually had a crush on Scarlet Blocker. She was a sixth year slytherin just like him. Draco thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She had light brown hair that rested perfectly on her shoulders. Even though he had tried he couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her out.  
  
"She'll be back." Said Crabbe in a grunt like voice, rather stupid sounding really.  
  
"I hope not. Today anyway."  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked toward the icy blue lake. Off in the far distance Draco thought he saw a little brown speck flying toward him but ignored it and continued on. They sat down at the edge of the lake and dipped their toes into the nice cool lake water. There was a soft hoot and Drako looked up to find his exceptionally large eagle owl flying right at him. It hit him with such force that it knocked him flat on his back. All the wind had been knocked out of him and it felt as if something were broken.  
  
" Crabbe! Goyle! You buffoons get off your butts and get this dumb bird off of me!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sat and starred a few moments and then suddenly realized what had happened and hurried to help. How thick can you get? They managed to lift the bird, with much difficulty considering its size, and lay it on the ground.  
  
" What's wrong with my bird!" Shouted Draco. There was a large gash under the bird's right wing. "Take him to Professor Snape now!"  
  
Draco watched has the two heaved the bird up the sloping grounds. Dung brains. Draco had secretly untied the package attached to the bird's leg. He tore open the box and withdrew a beautifully carved golden watch. It had snakes with beautiful patterns slithering up the sides. Along the face wee three identical dials. Then he noticed a faint symbol etched in on the back. He gasped as he noticed that it was the dark mark. This had been what he had been afraid of. He didn't want to know what the letter said. It would b most likely along the lines of becoming a death eater. His father had mentioned it everyday over the summer. For once he was actually glad to return to Hogwarts this term. He never wanted to become a death eater. This would mean being bound to the dark lord forever. He didn't even want to think about it. Once he became a death eater he would not be able to escape. Sooner or later he would die in the business. And sooner rather him being so young and all. He would be done in either by the ministry, The dark lord himself, or possibly his own father. He shuddered at the thought. His hands shook as they slit open the letter and read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have just now finally established you as a true death eater. I expect great gratitude when you return home from your studies. Do not distrust the family honor boy or it won't be very pleasant. Enclosed in the post is a watch. Magical of course. It is the most recent sign of a death eater's loyalty. Pull the first dial out to contact your mother, the second contacts me directly. Use this dial sparingly for I am a busy man. The third is for the dark lord. Only contact him if you have a vital piece of information that will be of interest to him and only him. It would be wise never to use this dial for if he does not approve of your news he will more than likely do away with you in almost unpleasant way. Do not loose this piece of parchment or watch and do not show this to anyone. Do you understand? Be wise in your decisions.  
  
Your father.  
  
Draco was horror struck, frozen on the spot. He...He...He actually did it?  
  
"Draco? Oh Draco!" called Pansy.  
  
Draco quickly stuffed the watch and parchment into the pocket of his robes. She grabbed him tightly around the arm and led him toward her gang of giggling slylerin girls.  
  
"Pansy, let go of me!"  
  
" Oh Draco! Stop being silly."  
  
I guess I'll have to go along, he thought to himself, there's no escape.  
  
What he failed to notice was the little golden parcel that slipped out of his pocket and landed with a soft thud next to the lake. 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
( back to Harry)  
  
"What is it Ron asked curiously looking over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like some fancy watch to me. But I've never seen one quite like this." Harry held the watch and examined it closely. "It doesn't have any numbers or hands or anything. Just three dials."  
  
"It's bloody brilliant though," said Ron in an awed voice. "Look at the snakes! Thats got to be the coolest watch I've ever seen! Go on, keep it Harry."  
  
"I don't know. Don't you think its a bit odd finding a watch like this just lying on the grounds? You'd think someone would be looking for it. Slytherins are snakes and all. What do you bet they cursed it or something hoping someone would pick it up."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you found it so it's their loss if they lost it." Ron was right. It was brilliant and besides who would want to curse a watch anyway? Although somewhere deep inside him Harry had a feeling that no good could come from this watch. There was something about it that made Harry's spine tingle.  
  
" Oh what the heck! What could go wrong? It's only a watch right?" said Harry confidently.  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat up late the next night trying to examine the watch more closely. He had predicted what Hermione would say before she even said it. 'I think you should turn it in to McGonnagal Harry. Someone might be looking for it. Besides I don't like the look of those snakes.' Typical Hermione. Ron had said 'Give it a rest Hermione!' Harry laughed silently. They were always bickering about something. Harry along with a small red headed first year were the only ones left in the common room. She seemed souly concentrated on finishing some last minute studying. Harry sat thinking for a while until the girl quietly got up and headed for her dormitory. Harry was finally alone.  
What was the purpose of this watch? Obviously it was not used to tell time. Harry had noticed a tiny scratch on the back but thought nothing of it. Anything could have caused a scratch like that. He finally decided to give it a rest and climbed the stairs towards the boys' dormitories. He sat the watch on his bedside table and climbed into bed. He pulled the hangings of his four poster closed and drifted off to sleep with the faint sounds of Neville's snores in the background.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked into the great hall the next morning and sat across from Ron. Harry was beat. And to make matters worse he had double potions next.  
  
Dean ran over and quickly sat next to Ron. "Did you hear?" He asked anxiously, "there have been at least 7 muggle attacks this week!"  
  
"Oh my god" Whispered Hermione.  
  
"7!" yelled Harry (not real loud though as not to attract attention.) "What are they playing at?"  
  
"You would think those loons at the ministry would have done something about it by now, but no Their over in London sitting on their big fat butts doing absolutely nothing." exclaimed Ron.  
  
Ron's dad who was a former ministry worker quit because of the lack of effort put on stopping the death eaters.  
  
"Well it's almost time for lessons." said Harry reluctantly. The astonished faces around him turned grim. "I guess.... Alright.... Whatever" came a low mumble from the others as they climbed out of their seats and started off. When they had reached the last few steps Dean started to say " Oh yea, Harry there was also....." But he was rudely interrupted by a cold drawling voice.  
  
" Can you believe there has been yet another wizard family killed?" said Draco Malfoy in a sarcastic sort of way," and the infamous Sirius Black has been pronounced dead after finishing the poor family off." He had said this as if he knew something everyone else didn't. A crooked smile played across his pale face.  
  
"I personally don't think he could handle even one little kid. I mean Black, please. There are plenty of death eaters worse than him. I can promise you that. I can't believe that the ministry thinks that Black's death was some sort of triumph! They haven't seen anything yet. There are far worse things to come I assure you. It's only a matter of time."  
  
" And how do you know this Malfoy? Death Eater yourself are you." said Harry.  
  
" My dad has connections."  
  
"Calm down. Just ignore him" said Hermione hurriedly. Harry just realized that Ron and Hermione had both seized the back of his robes. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were close behind ready to lend a hand if Harry got out of control.  
  
"Just shut up Malfoy!" Harry said.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy? Why, you don't believe me?" He said in a mock innocent voice," Well, here. Read it yourself Potter."  
  
Malfoy held out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry snatched it away to a few snickers from the slytherins. The headline read Sirius Black Found Dead at the Seen of the Crime. The article read as follows.  
  
Finally, Sirius Black is dead, reports a ministry official to many  
cheers from the office. As of yesterday, September 24 Sirius Black  
has been officially pronounced dead after being found at the sight  
of the latest wizard murder. We believe that Sirius Black did  
actually succeed in killing the entire wizarding family of Bob  
Flemmings before a ministry auror killed him. More news of this  
terrible event can be found on later pages.  
  
"Well, to bad it wasn't your father aye Malfoy." said Harry after finishing the passage." I doubt your dad could even kill one of those family members, them even being unarmed." Harry could see the anger rising in Malfoy's face.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my father Potter!" steamed Malfoy.  
  
Harry pleased at his work turned to speak with Ron and Hermione about the article. A bright green light flew past Harry's left ear skimming it slightly. Harry wheeled around and found Malfoy's wand pointing right at him Malfoy breathing hard. Harry fumbled for his wand and when he pulled it out said the first thing that he could think of. At the exact same moment every one in the hall said a different curse. The Gryfindors instinctively flew to the ground and put their hands over their heads. All kinds of different assorted colors flew over top of them. The spells rebounded off the walls arching over them. Harry felt one surge just over him and singe the tips of his hair. After a few moments the spells that had not found targets slowly dissolved away.  
  
When Harry and the others chanced a look up they found the less fortunate Slytheryns had forgotten to duck and several curses hit each at once. The result was not very pretty. Malfoy in turn got the worst of it. He seemed to be made of jelly because his legs wobbled and he had horrid purple pimples covering every inch of his skin. Also imprinted in his hair were the words, I'm a fat, stupid git.  
  
"Yours I expect." laughed Harry.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Replied Ron proudly. Everyone roared with laughter. At that moment Snape arrived at the bottom of the steps. He found all of the Slytheryns knocked out on the floor and all of the Gryfindors laughing hysterically.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" sneered Snape.  
  
"Well Professor, My fellow students seem to have tried to give themselves makeovers. Worked pretty well if you ask me." Harry said seriously. Unable to keep quiet the Gryfindors burst into fits of laughter. 


	4. Malfoys revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge  
  
"Oh I hate Potter!" steamed Malfoy. He was sitting in the hospital wing along with Crabbe, Goyle, and all the other Slytherins in his year. They had been there two days and Malfoy still had bandages on his purple pimples. Still singed in his hair were the words 'I am a stupid git.' He couldn't get rid of it. Millicent Bulstrode still had a horn sticking out of the top of her head, Crabbe and Goyle still had shamrocks plastered all over them, and Pansy had an extremely bad hair day along with overly sized teeth and webbed hands and feet.  
  
"That's a good looked for you Pansy!" Draco shouted across the room. All of the Slytherins burst into laughter as Pansy glared at Draco.  
  
"You know, Potter has always beat us at everything. I personally think its our turn." shouted Draco across the ward, "We can't let those filthy little pest wipe us of all our pride! We must have revenge!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Here, Here!"  
  
"We must create a plan that will actually work." Draco shouted.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
With this the Slytherins all gathered around Draco's bed and planned in hush voices. This time Draco's plan would work. He would have his revenge.  
  
"It's set then? Halloween?" asked Draco, "Alright lets do it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For weeks the Slytherins planned. The rich went to Hogsmeade and bought various supplies. The smart ones took to the books and looked up hexes and spells. The gossips spread rumors about the Gryfindors to keep their minds off the Slytherins and the sneaky listened in on secret conversations.  
  
"Wonder what their up to" they heard Harry say as they walked past him whispering behind their hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, it was the day. The day Slytherin would prove its worth. The day was October 31, Halloween. Malfoy was shaking with anticipation. He kept glancing at his watch. He looked over his shoulder to his fellow Slytherins. They wore the same expressions as him. Pansy checked her watch next to him. The countdown..... 3 2 1 Ring!  
  
Paul Malryn, The fastest Slytherin, jumped out of his seat and sprinted out of the classroom with a small slip of parchment in his hand. Crabbe slumped over to Paul's table and picked up his books and headed out of the room. Malfoy, who arrived in the great hall first, saw Paul crawl out from under the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Excellent" he said motioning for his classmates to sit down. They waited impatiently for the rest of the school. Slowly the others began to arrive. Once the Great Hall was full Dumbledore summoned the food. They quickly ate their food and waited for the rest of the hall. The others students were happy and talking and having a great time with no intention of leaving. 'What takes them so long?' thought Malfoy.  
Finally it was time. The first person, a fourth year Ravenclaw got up.  
  
"Now" whispered Malfoy to Peter Brimer, the Slytherin brain. Peter whispered an incantation and pointed his wand at the Gryfindor table. Nothing came out of the wand but suddenly the Gryfindor table jerked upward. After a few more bangs, a small rocket shot from under the table and started circling the great hall.  
  
"Pansy! You idiot! I told you to get a rocket that exploded on the spot!" yelled Malfoy over the crackling sound the rocket was making.  
  
"Oh noo!" shouted Malfoy as the rocket turned towards him and exploded in his face. Purple, Green, and pink dust flew everywhere. When the dust settled the hall was surprised to find the Slytherins out cold on the stone floor dressed as multicolored clowns with hot pink hair.  
  
A/N: This prank was meant to be lame. I couldn't think of nething so this was the best I could do. 


End file.
